Minefictions Wiki
IMPORTANT NOTICE A user called Roblox543 recently declared conflict against this wiki. Try to be active as much as you can and ban any suspicious user accounts until further notice (if you are an admin, that is). Roblox543 is also attempting to impersonate users of this wiki. Don't trust any users who claim to be another user until you get valid proof. Report any sockpuppet accounts of his to VSTF wiki immediately. Welcome to Minefictions Wiki! This is a wiki for Minecraft fictional stories, nonexistent blocks, items, dimensions and other stuff! Enjoy writing here, you will have fun :D We currently have active editors, and pages. To create a page, simply click here to get started. Remember to read the rules before doing anything here. We also have an official discord server. which you can use, as well as live chat. You can make up whatever you want. However, please do not argue with the admins, or post inappropriate content. Rules # Creepypastas are allowed but please categorise them as creepypastas. # No spamming or vandalism. This includes making major changes to people's work without permission from them, or one of the content mods or admins. # Swearing is allowed, depending on the level of swearing. For example, 'Crap!' or 'Damn!' is allowed, but harsher swears are not. No inappropriate content either. # If you want to become a moderator, you need to be trusted by me. If you are trusted and want to help out, then ask me on my talk page. # Don't insult other users. This includes 'backstabbing' (talking bad about people without them knowing it) or swearing heavily at them. If you think someone is backstabbing, don't harass them, instead, talk to me. # MAJOR RULE: Do not mention the Minecraft Creepypasta Wiki (MCCW) outside of live chat and discord in a negative way. Doing this is just decreasing the chances that EnderChas, Tangyhyperspace and CannibalCarrot will ever be unblocked there. # Do not abuse your rank. This includes editing others' comments to make them look stupid, banning users simply because you dislike them, bossing people around, etc. # No hateful commenting. Give constructive feedback to help the writer improve if you dislike anything. # No sockpuppeting (using alt accounts) to bypass blocks. Try to keep edits under one account. # If you end up in a conflict with user(s) then talk to me and I can sort out any problems. Remember to provide evidence of the conflict, and your POV. # Do not steal content from other sources. This includes wikis similar to this one (Pickaxepedia, Minecraft Fanfictions, etc) and do not post official content either. # Do not use a sock/alt account to bypass a block. Remember, blocks are usually directed at the account owner themselves, not just the account that got blocked. Creating sock accounts for other purposes (testing, roleplay, etc) is fine, but please do not use them while you are blocked. # Do not think you are above these rules. Even if you are an admin, you must show a good example to the community and follow the rules too. Not doing so could risk demotion and/or a ban. # If any comments just saying "rip" or "lol" or "kek" are found, they WILL be deleted, as they are annoying, pointless and unasked-for. If you repeat this behavior, you will be blocked for spam for 1-2 days. Offenses and their ban durations are located here. Staff Meet staff of this wiki here (Staff, you can add a message here) EnderChas Hi! I'm EnderChas, a gamer who loves playing games on Y8.com, and also a Minecraft fan. I adopted this wiki at the start of 2018 to bring it to life, and now it is one of the greatest Minecraft fanfiction wikis you can write on! StarglowGravityGun I am the Great and Powerful StarglowGravityGun, a pro minecraft player who got banned for unjust reasons on Mincraft Creepypasta Wiki. I came here and got caught up in the Minefictions War, and flew up the ranks! I now reside at the top with Chas and Tangy. Don't piss me off, as I don't forgive easily. Have fun! Tangyhyperspace the fish I am Tangyhyperspace the fish, a minecrafter who got banned from the minecraft creepypasta wiki in February of 2018. and came here. Im also a friend of EnderChas ScribbledEggs I am ScribbledEggs, a small user who joined this wiki days before EnderChas adopted it. CannibalCarrot Hoi!!!I'm CannibalCarrot,a guy who have weird ideas and crappy jokes.Since i'm permabanned from the MCCP wiki,i'm writing here!!!I'm a kind of "yeller".But i'm kind!!!If you have a problem (except java code),ask me!!! EnderMaster45 I am EnderMaster45, but you can call me Mr. Lenderman. I came on the wiki to have some fun and make more friends! WhoWatchesTheToasters Heya, I am the lazy guy who sits back and watches you. I only take action if necessary. Otherwise I am pretty chill. Just call me Toast please. Or Comic, or sans I suppose. AND DON'T STEAL MY WHISKEY! Rogue maltron hi everyone im rogue a content mod once you join this wiki please remember to have fun but please do not vandalize any page on this wiki Chipper the Crow Hello. I'm Chipper, an admin on this wiki. You may recognise me for pages related to Ender. I'm also a humanoid crow. CZHouzit Hi. I do most of the CSS. I'm not usually in discord (since I don't have one) and I'm on everybody's side! Activity Meter This will help you see how active this wiki is in terms of edit frequency. Recent News Latest Update: Past Updates 31/3/2018 by CZHouzit I did some CSS stuff to pages. 4/3/2018 by CannibalCarrot: The war is almost over!!!YAAAY!!! 23/2/2018 by Tangyhyperspace the fish I have become stand in owner of the wiki while chas is banned from fandom for sockpuppeting. 14/02/2018 by CannibalCarrot Because many persons have been ban from the MCCP wiki,i invite all the creepypasta creators and readers who have been banned from the MCCP wiki to join this wiki. 10/01/2018 by EnderChas: We now have a discord server! 08/01/2018 by EnderChas: Since the founder, The Mysterious Noob, has been inactive lately, I will take over as the head admin. Enjoy! Safety chart The Vault of WWTT This is for those who are curious about the MCCW rule Recently we had a radical user who threatened to begin a war with the Minecraft CreepyPasta Wiki. This section is dedicated to my words on the subject. The wiki you are currently on is on thin ice under the Treaty of Deadlock found Herehttp://justiceandpeacetalks.wikia.com/wiki/The_Treaty_of_Deadlock. My patrol pattern is to sweep for stuff like threats and or disturbance of the peace. (Example: here) Expect me to pop in conversations whenever. And please, heed my words. Category:Wiki Maintenance Category:Public Information